My Angelic Princess
by SongHyeri
Summary: Hayne is a 16 years old girl who enjoy her summer vacation with her favorite idol group but unfortunately she have to make a way into their hearts. What if Hayne fall for Kevin?Who has a bad past with his ex-grilfriend.


Chapter 1

"Wow! This is a nice room! It sure has much more flower than a normal person should receive… but somehow I feel sleepy with all of this scent…" Hayne fell at the center of banquet of flowers softly. "You know I don't that is a good idea-"Kevin observed the girl lying on his bunch of flowers. "I will call you later!" as he hangs up, he went to the girl when he was amazed on how the rays of the sun fall upon her face perfectly. Overall, it felt like he is having an angel sleeping in front of him. Hayne was wearing a complete white spring dress. Of course, with her hairs lays down on her shoulder she looks innocent. Oh, well like an angel in short. Kevin walks into the room and sat fascinated with the view. "Unbelievable" he said. "Who is she I wonder…My fan I guess…or stalker… but how? She doesn't look like a Korean…ha-ha...am I that popular?" Kevin touched Hayne's cheeks and felt it. "So chubby" he smirked. "Why do I feel like sleepy? Maybe I am tired or…! There must be a something like! I knew it!" He took one flower and smelled it. It has some drugs…haiz" He walked passed his bag until it came up into his mind. He often gets some pictures from his new camera so he wants to take some pictures. He took his camera, walked to Hayne, and smiled. Click! There he got it. He smiled satisfyingly and went to change his cloths. Later after changing, he walked to Hayne, carried her to the couch, and covered her with a blanket. "Damn…So Cu-WAOH"he fell down to the floor when he saw her open her eyes suddenly like a ghost… "Oh…sorry I slept in your room its rude I guess to do that…hehe…BUT I really want to see you! Wow so that how you like in personal! So tall and handsome…what about your voice? Can I hear it?" Hayne grabbed his collar suddenly. You know being in front of you idol makes you crazy. Yeah I know it happens to all, well Kevin rather got uncomfortable with their gap. "Um if you want to have a signature, be fare and go stand in the line" Kevin pushed her. "What? No! I don't a signature…I want to see you that's all…I want to tell you something…can I?" Hayne looked at him hopefully. "No. So you may go now" He pointed to her the door giving the idea. "Ah…I see! You are not that real nice person! You're just a fake poker face!" Suddenly Kevin got upset and cornered her. "Don't ever say things as if you know me! You do not understand anything about me! This is celebrity life girl! You can't give it all!" Kevin glared at her. "Yeah so what? If that is the case then are you in real a poker face man? Tell me!" Hayne looked at him determinedly. After a few second of glaring, Kevin carried her and throws her out of his room. Harsh isn't it? Hayne walked desperately to the rooftop and looked at the beautiful city of Seoul. "What's with him…I guess his right…BUT it's alright! I have to know him and try to understand him! Bear with it! Someday! KEVIN I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE ME!" Hayne yelled. "Wow I didn't know that Kevin has a cute secret admirer" a person stepped forward and smiled to Hayne. "W-who are you?" Hayne looked at him with her guards up. "Don't worry I won't hurt you" He smiled again. "You know you have a creepy smile there…Can you not force will ya!" Hayne glared at him. "So defensive…come on. I know that you are hurt inside there. My name is Sam, nice to meet you" He raises his hand to her. "How do I know that you are not an assassin or a drug addict or something?" Hayne glared. "Your exaggerating you knows… The guards here will not allow just anyone enter here. There are ID's you know. I am a singer they call me eight" He smiled friendly. Hayne stared at him and smiled. "Right" she shook her hands with him. "My name is Naughton, Naughton Hayne. Nice to meet you too" She smiled. "I see so the only daughter of Naughton family…Right?" Sam stared at her. "Yup! However, not really I guess. My day is going to get married to someone who I do not know… He told me that I would have an older brother and a younger too. So not really the only one but wait! How did you know that I am the princess? I knew it! You are Stalker!" Hayne defensively brought her hands up. "Haha! I knew it. You had an angelic smile that everyone talks about. The angelic Smile Hayne Naughton" He smiled. "But still you're the only one who knew my identity but can I trust you? Sam" Hayne looked at him seriously. "Um… I have to go! See ya!" as Sam run off Hayne looked at him feverishly. "What's up with him? Suddenly comes unexpectedly. Haiz whatever, OH! A call…Hello? Oh Tura! Yeah I am here…Nothing really happened just got my ass kicked! Hahaha! Funny I know!Yeah I am on my way there! See yah"Hayne headed to the emergency stairs and was dumbfounded when she saw Kevin crying on the phone. "Eh? Kevin? Crying?" Hayne hid in the corner to eardrop on him. "Interesting" Hayne smirked. "Elly please answer your phone…I will be waiting at same location where we used to meet Next Sunday at 9:00 pm…I love you…goodbye" Kevin turn off his Phone and walked down the stairs. "Weird…will she go in there? Hm…Then! It's time for an Investigation!" Hayne laughs devilishly.

Ototomaya Residence.:

"TURA! Come and join with my perfect investigation plan!" Hayne had her puppy eyes to Tura. "Um…I think that it's a bad idea to investigating on someone's past lover or background Hayne" She sighted. "PLEASE!" Hayne begged. Everyone knows that Hayne is a very hard thing to reject. Remembering the old days of middle school:

"Please guys beg you please!" Hayne held her hands together and brings her puppy eyes out. "ugh…president what shall we do?" one classmate asked. "Fine then. Just because you are a good girl" The president smiled. "I sound like a dog "Hayne pouted. "You act like one that's why ha-ha" Tura laughed. "Amph! Oh well thanks anyway!" Hayne smiled again; that angelic smile again.

"Fine then! But if we get caught you'd be responsible for us okay?" Tura smiled. "Yup! But I will have to get the job of being an assistant first!". "Hayne…wait a minute! I thought that you are already assigned?" Hayne smiled apologetically. "Sorry…Don't worry I will take care of it! Then it's a deal okay?!" Hayne laughed. "Weird girl" Tura sighted.

It is a nice morning weather! Hayne loves this kind of feeling whenever the cold breeze passes her. She has a mission today but funnily, she did not know how to start! Well, Hayne went inside the building dressed, as a normal girl should. "Good morning EVERYONE!" Hayne opens her arms widely. "What are you doing? Go back to work!" The manager scolded her. "S-sorry ma'am!". On the other hand, maybe not? She felt that she acted overly. She normally see her employee's do that the morning. Hayne stood like an idiot for a minute. "Wait...where am I supposed to work?" Suspiciously, Sam bumps into Hayne again. "Why hello there! It is nice to see you in this lovely morning! What do you think? Did I make your day?" Sam pride fully smiled. "No" Hayne answered bitterly. "You don't have to be that honest you know! Just go with the flow!" Sam cried dramatically. "Um…Sam where am I supposed to work?" Hayne asked. "Agh…you really did ignored well you have to go to room F12! You will find an answer! We'll see ya someday!" Hayne pouted on Sam's behavior. "Suddenly running off how shameful of you Sam" Hayne walked to F12 and entered. "Hello there! May I help you?" The registrar asked. "Here…don't be so noisy!" Hayne gave her personal business card to the registrar "Oh my goodness! Why is that Miss Hayne in here? Ma'am do you want me to make an appointment to the director will make you some cup of tea if you want to ma'am!"The registrar tensioned. "Ah! No! No need. I am sure that I had a permission to have a job in here right. As an assistant. May you check please?"Hayne whispered. "Oh I see. I remembered they gave us an order about that case but I didn't know that it would be you!" the registrar seemed to be a fan. "Ah. Hahaha! Well I have some private business in here so may you keep it a secret?" Hayne blinked. "Sure ma'am! Everything you need! Congratulation on your new job ma'am! You may head to their room at sixth floor room 13" The registrar smiled happily. "Thank you then!" Hayne runs excitedly to the elevator. She was nervous because it is her first time to work in a low profile and it was under her favorite group band! Who wouldn't be excited? Hayne knocked the door and waited patiently. "Yes. Come in" She heard a low voiced man answered. "Hello I am assigned in here as an assistant I guess you heard about it. Nice to meet you all and oh! My name is Hayne" Hayne smiled happily. "Whets with your smile dear? You look familiar"Mier a guy who likes to flirt around to any girl, mature and he is the oldest one in the group band [PRETTY GUY]. "Enough! She is happy! cant you see?" Ryu a guy with his childish attitude [CUTE GUY]. "I am getting a chill in here" Kevin oh well nothing to say. He is the kindest and has the lovely voice [NICE GUY-but not with Hayne for no reason]. All in all they are called the "Golden Men". "I see I see! But what about me?" Hayne smiled. "hmm….dog" Mire chuckled. "WHAT?!" Hayne looked miserable. "Yeah! Mier is right! Your are in the year of the dog right? So perfect! You are the assistant as well! Doggy fetch!" Ryu laughed. "Yeah right take it by yourself! Okay…chill off…So! From now on! I will be here to support you! Whenever you are in troubles, I can lend you a hand! Whenever you are sad, I can let you lean on my shoulder! That is why! Give me all you misery in life! And love me" Hayne smile happily. "Um Kevin can you pass me the remote?" Kevin give him the remote while Mier looks at his CP and check out his girls. "AGH! Whatever!" Hayne sat on the couch. "That's funny; you are just like our dear Kevin when he was a freshman! So adorable and fresh saying Love me all the time" Mier smirked. Kevin looked away and walked to her."So you are the girl in yesterday, I thought you were a crazy fan too but I was not nice doing that to you. The kicking you out thing…I just felt angry when you suddenly told me that I was a poker face…I guess I didn't accept it because on that day I talked to my ex-girlfriend and brought back my emotions. I am sorry" Kevin bowed. "Ah! You do not have to! I think I was too harsh for saying that actually…hehe" Hayne looked ashamed. "Really? Then I take back my words" Kevin smirked. "Hey! whats that about!?" Hayne pouted. "Well it seemed that Kevin doesn't like you haha"Mier laughed. "Don't worry Hayne! You should think that you are lucky! Because you are the only one that Kevin is being mean too" Ryu hugged his giant bear. "Wow...this how to be lucky this days. Then if it like that Kevin! I will definitely make you love me!" Hayne smirked confidentially. Kevin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Then you have to understand me well miss Hayne and don't ever cry if you got hurt okay? Because I would definitely be harsh to you. Because I hate you" Kevin glared at her meanly. "Wow Kevin is that you?" Mier smirked as he walked to Hayne. "We'll miss Hayne, Now that you know that Kevin hates you, what would you do?" Mier put his arm above her shoulder. 'What's with those people? Why do they hate me that much? Making fun of, challenging me and other stuff too!' Hayne can see the tension in the air as if all their hatred in their heart is going to crush her.

"LUIS! TURA! I am going to die early!" Hayne cried dramatically. "Ha? Why? What happened? Did they hurt you?" Hayne hugged her friend. "It's as if they wanted to crush me…It was…scary" Hayne looked at her shaking hand. "Princess…based on the information I got form the co-workers; it seemed that the golden men have a terrible past with the past assistant. She cheerful, smiling always, shares everything with them as if they were family but due to her sudden quit, The group seemed down but I don't think so somehow. I think that there are some personal issues in there" Luis shared his idea. Luis a person who is always there since Hayne was a small child. To Hayne He is just like a second father but due to his emotionless face, she always glares at him to make him change his expressions. "Hm…there must be something in me that that girl has too! That why we have to investigate! This would be fun! If they challenged me! I will definitely fight back! I almost forgot that I am Hayne Naughton! the rubi of the corporation!"Hayne smirked. "That's the spirit! Then what is next?" Tura asked as she got the look that she did not like. "You shall see…hehehehehehehe" it felt like she was a witch or some crazy woman. "Hayne I have a bad feeling on what you are thinking"

Day 1

"I know that I hurt you but if you really love me that am mean you will surely let go of me. I am now in love with Sam and I am not planning going back to showbiz life. Kevin I am sorry again but I cannot do this anymore. You will find that person that will love you back as much as you loved me before"

-Elly

"I see! Therefore, her name was Elly! However, OH MY GOODNESS! Sam is the person that I just met yesterday! He was nice but he was suspicious! And creepy" Hayne looked somewhere else. "I see…So are you sure that they are busy right now? I have a bad feeling right now" Tura observed the room. This room look…Simple. Oh! Look! There is a picture under his pillow!" Tura took the Picture and stared. "They look lovey dovy in here" Hayne smirked. "You know they don't look nice together. You and him look much better together!" Tura laughed. "Hey! Stop it already! I have to prove to them that I am the right assistance for them and they can trust me fully!" Hayne grinned. Tura sight but when she heard a bang she knew it!. "They are here!" Tura hissed. "No way! He might be a thief!" Hayne looked out at the door. "Hayne I am panicking!" Tura panicked. Hayne told her to hid under the bed and stay put. Hayne took the broom and got ready for hitting the thief. "GOT YA!" Hayne hit and hit the thief until she felt him fall down. "Hayne?! Is that you? Its me…Mier…agh" Mier fainted. "Mier!oh sorry! Stand up already. If you are al harsh to me then I would be too so this would be fair haha" hayne crossed her arms "Hayne…he is just acting" Tura laughed."Agh..okay okay! And I have a reason for that. The lets start from the beginning. Kevin has an ex-girl friend named Elly. They met in a show for talents; They were seatmate and Elly always tell them that she likes Kevin the most. Kevin started to like her day by day. When he confessed to her she happily accepted. They date and party but suddenly on the day that Sam showed up in our lives, Elly becomes addicted to him. She told Kevin that she doesn't love him anymore. Of course Kevin wouldn't accept that easily. He always tell her that she have to love him. It annoys Elly but Kevin wouldn't care, He have to fight this love… until he saw Elly and Sam kissing on the secret place. It was a shock for him, for him that place for him and Elly only not anyone else. He felt that Elly just throw his love away as hehe gave up the emotion of love. About we being harsh to you because…You were exactly like Elly when she first time come to the room and introduced herself as an assistant. She was that one time the one who seats beside Kevin now that she like um…live with us. We were happy! She was cheerful! She said the same thing about love me and lean my shoulders. As soon you said that, we remembered a tragic memory. To us Elly was a very important person, just when she left us we didn't want an assistant anymore especially if she has the same attitude as Elly which is you " Mier explained. "This is ridiculous! If he really love her, he must let go! And its so exaggerating! Doesn't mean if you lost your love, means you have to close you heart!And what if I have the same attitude you would all treat me like that! It is all her fault making you miserable! At least forget about her and move fresh! Why do I have experience all of this! I am being treated like this even in my family don't you know that?!" Hayne exploded, she didn't like the idea of being treated like that because of Elly. "You know Hayne…You might not understand him now but if you really fall in love with that person I am sure that you would be mute…I guess I experience that too…it was painfull to hell burt I guess you are right about being treated harshly. It wasn't your fault right? Mier you are the oldest one at least you have to lead your group well and mature enough. You know that Hayne does not have anything to do with your past, still you childishly treated him badly" Tura glared at Mier. "I guess you're right. Hayne I am sorry…I think because of you I will surely become more mature" Mier bowed for forgiveness. "You don't have to bow you idiot Playboy" Hayne smiled madly as in a fake smile. "Why do I have the feeling that you wouldn't forgive that easily? Hayne…I will repay you if you want. How about a date?" Mier laughed. "Silly! I would appreciate it if you always be my party!". "Okay it's a deal" Mier get some of his cloths and went back to work. "Hayne. Congratulation! You have Mier joined your Party!" Tura hugged Hayne tightly as they laugh and jump all around. "Princess" Luis called "What now" Hayne glared. "You are being called in a meeting in the second hand mansion. "Tura sorry I have to go! I will let them drop you to your home" Hayne smiled as Tura nodded. In the car: "What's the matter? All of the sudden calling into a meeting" Hayne looked outside the window. "It's about the Corporation. It seemed that you have an important visitors and a President to entertain" Hayne got excited all of the sudden. "Hey hey Luis! Are they handsome?" Hayne giggled. "Yes princess" He smirked. "YEHEY!Finally!" Hayne laughs all by herself for 5 minutes. "Princess you have to stop laughing. You might die while laughing" Luis chuckled. The driver and the other stuff started to laugh. "I've never laughed for years!" Hayne sighted. "Yes Princess. Everyone missed your smile and laugh. I think that master is indeed insecure. He didn't allow you to show your angelic smile because you might be identified" Luis smiled. "Yeah but its okay… I do not really like people staring at me while smiling. I know dad has his reasons and I think I have to obey him sometimes. I am planning to have a Sakura tea! Want to join?" Hayne smiled. "Sure princess".

"So welcome to Seoul! I am glad to meet the most gorgeous women in Philippines" Hayne glared at Luis. "I thought they were Guys! Instead I see a bunch of Gays!" Hayne hissed. "But I think they are handsome indeed" Luis smirked smartly. "In this situation, you need some props for your Movie? We have this pretty cloths and jewelries" Hayne offered them the album. "Yes! Yes! This is just perfect!" Hayne smiled. "So we have the deal! Tomorrow morning 11 am sharp, the delivery would be there in a blink of an eye. Now excuse me for now" Hayne walked out the room and noticed something. "What is that? Luis?" Hayne pointed on a bunch of flowers hanging on wall. "Like I said the president of India is here for a cup of tea" Hayne was shocked. "Is that normal Luis? To travel from the beginning of the world to have a cup of tea?" Hayne raised one eyebrow. "I guess Princess they are calling you" Hayne nodded and followed Luis. "Welcome! Welcome! I am here to entertain you mister president "Hayne smiled. "It would be an honor then that the Angelic Princess will entertain us" The president smiled back. "Yes Mister President" Hayne sat politely and looked at her dad. "Good afternoon Dad" she bowed. "Well let's hear a violins voice shall we?" Luis offered. "His name is sapphire. A very talented musician who can play the world's greatest violin" Hayne was amazed by the sound of the violin As the violin started to play everyone felt strange, as if it was taking off all the burden inside a person. It was fast and smooth; Hayne did not bear to close her eyes. Everyone was amazed by the sound that was produced by the violin. Later on Sapphire stopped playing and looked at Hayne. "Princess, this will be dedicated to you" Sapphire chuckled. A sudden change of the atmosphere has appeared the song was turned into very tense notes and rough ones. Hayne was not satisfied by how the music goes. "So you mean that the song described me?" Hayne smirked. "Yes princess. You are just a strong woman but a tensed one too," He explained. "How did you judge me in just a few second?" Hayne challenged him. "It's just by how you listen to my music". "You are pretty good one young man. I am impressed! You can read someone's personality by how they listen. You deserve a standing ovation" Hayne stood and clapped. "Well mister president, I shall move one my next appointment. Good luck young man. I believe that next time we shall meet, you should be better than before" Hayne walked out the room and looked at Luis. "Send me to the company," Hayne ordered. "Yes princess".

Hayne is a unique person. The Naughton family is actually a royal family, they build business in Korea but that's not where they belong originally. Hayne is a half blood but somehow mixed too. She took some of the traits of her grandparents. She is considered one of the 1st generation princesses in her family since she is the only child. In their country Morocco, The family is the ruler of the country but due to the sudden fall of morocco, Hayne and her dad have to work abroad for much better business and save their kingdom. Hayne becomes somewhat heartless when she was a child due to her parents. They do not show how a loving family can be. Until Tura came in her life, she showed her how to have a sister that will help you whenever you are in troubles. Now the golden men shall show her to have a friend, Lover, and a family. How Hayne will react? Next chapter it is! So later to cuties, beauties and pretties. Muah!


End file.
